royalpainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Lawson
Hank is a handsome, smart, talented and innovative doctor in his mid-30s who thinks fast on his feet, solving even the most unexpected problems like a "Medical MacGyver." Grounded and calm under pressure, Hank stands up for what he believes no matter the consequence. Biography Early Life When Hank was young, he and his father Eddie Lawson were really close. They would always wake up early on Saturday mornings and go to Hank's soccer games. They would always joke around with each other and try to make the other person laugh harder. Evan R. Lawson frequently commented about how much Hank loved their dad and how Hank worshiped him. But when Evan and Hank's mother became sick, and when the two son's needed their father the most, Eddie walked out on the family. Because the Hank's mother didn't have much money, they moved apartments a lot. Hank and Evan frequently had to share a room. New York City Hank was a well known, respected doctor for most of his adult life while living in New York. He was even engaged to a beautiful women named Nikki who also worked at the hospital with Hank. One day though, when Hank was playing some basketball with some other guys, one of the other players fell to the ground and became unconscious. Hank quickly started treating the young man until the EMT's arrived. The ambulance quickly drove to the hospital where Hank worked. Before Hank started operating on the young man, Hank learned that one of the hospital's major sponsors was also in the hospital and needed Hank to operate on him soon. Hank saw that the young man needed attention more than the trustee, so he decided that he could operate on the young man first, then operate on the trustee, being able to save them both. While Hank was operating on the young man, the patron died. This lead to Hank being reviewed by the hospital board. After Hank trying to explain why his actions were as they were, the board fired Hank from the hospital. This lead to Hank falling into a slump. While in the slump, all Hank did was sit in his apartment, watch television and movies, and he would just leave the boxes and leftover food out on the table in front of the television. His fiancee Niki, who resented him for "letting patron die," broke off the engagement before telling Hank that she would have people come over to pick up her stuff. That was the last time Hank saw her, though she would later call him on his cell phone on the day they were supposed to have gotten married. As time went on, Hank's slump kept getting worse. One day Evan R. Lawson visited Hank. After some convincing, Hank and Evan left New York City and drove to the Hampton's for Memorial weekend. Personality But no matter how difficult it sometimes makes his life, Hank can't help that he's a passionate, independent-thinking straight-shooter who never hesitates to tell it like it is, no matter how rich or powerful someone may be. Which is why as Hank's practice grows, he will find himself being continually challenged with finding the right balance between doing good and doing well. Category:Characters